Hayley Elizabeth Cullen
by Haziebug
Summary: Hayley is the sister of Carlisle Cullen. After 300 years they find each-other in Forks. My first Fan Fiction story. JustcallmeRiley is helping me write this story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight the only thing i own is Hayley.

My name is Hayley Cullen I am 17 , I lived with my brother Carlisle Cullen and our father. One night our father send us on a vampire hunt. We got changed that night, it was the night he dissapeared.

Now I am moving to Forks, Washingtion. Iv'e been moving non stop for over 300 years. Iv'e never bitten a human, and Iv'e never wished to ,so I eat animals . Some vampires have powers, I do also. I can talk-to and control Incects. When I was human bugs facanated me. Now I have a connection with them.

I never found my brother, I wonder if he is still alive. Every day I miss him more and more. His blond hair, Blue eyes. I wonder if he found a wife, or a family.

I have long dark brown, hair topaz eyes, and a mind of a child. I have never been one for looks, so i keep it symple, long dresses or skirts, short or long sleve shirts, a necalace every once in a wile, and no make up. I have a new name it's Hayley Gonzalez.

I live alone, I alwase have. I live in a small single floor home in the middle of the woods. It's a 2 bedroom 2 bath with a indoor pool and Home theater. My room has green carpet, blue walls, with butterflys all over the place.

Today is my first day in High Scool, again. Iv'e been to School over 100 times. Every time is diffrent and the same. New people, freinds and teachers. I drove in to the School parking lot in my red punch bug, with black spotts. I love that car it's like riding in a big Lady Bug. All eyes turned to me in aww. Then I saw five of them, I didn't know who they where, but I did know they where Vampires, and not just anny vampires, there veggy vamps, like me. But I reconized one of them, I never thought I will see him again. Jasper Whitlock, I havent seen him sence Miria kidnapped me all those years ago, he helped me get away, and I havn't seen him since. Why was he here? Who is with him? Does he remimber me?

**( What will hapon if Hayley went to La Push? Will she find love? I will update as soon as I can. Sorry for spelling errers or mispunctuation.) (Haziebug)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight the only thing I own is Hayley.

H POV

I was walking around Texas in 1864, when two newborns attacked me and brought me to Maria the leader. She said that if I don't join her army she will force me to, but I said no. So she beat me and starved me, I only had one friend, Major Jasper Whitlock. He was in the newborn wars, he was known as The God of War. He helped me get away from the wars and I haven't seen him since.

I was walking towards the office when a tall boy with blond hair and blue eyes came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Mike, you're Hayley the new girl right?" He said.

"Hi Mike, yes I'm Hayley, I was just going to get my schedule." I tried to go around him but he stopped me.

"Why don't you sit with me at lunch?" he asked.

"No thank you, Mike I'd rather sit alone," I said, while trying to get around him.

He said, "Ok, see you later" and walked off. I went into the office and got my schedule and went to my first class.

At lunch I got the stuff they called food and was walking to an empty table at the back of the cafeteria. When a short pixie like girl came up to me, she looked really hyper.

"Hi, I'm Alice, your Hayley. Do you want to sit with me and my family?" She said jumping up and down.

"Ok, sure, I guess." I said with a smile. She led me to a table where six others were sitting, and the guy that looked like Jasper. I sat down and she introduced me to the others.

"Guys, this is Hayley, the new girl, Hayley this is Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." When she said Jasper I froze, and looked at him, it was Jasper. "Jasper, is that you?" I asked.

He looked at me shocked and asked, "Hayley? What are you doing here?"

'Jasper, o my goodness, it is him. Wow its one small world.' I thought, Edward laughed.

"Hmm, let me think, O yes I'm going to school, you." (Note sarcasm) Everyone started laughing a long with me.

Jasper said chuckling "Same old Hayley, always joking around."

Then Alice said "How do you know each other?" I start to laugh, and they looked at me like I was crazy, when I felt a wave of calm come over me, I calmed down some then spoke.

"Jasper saved me from Maria back when he was with her. So Jazz where did you find Alice? "

"Really she found me, how about you, did you find your brother?"

I look down sadly "No, no I didn't."

"Do you want to come over after school?" Alice asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." I said happily.

Time skip

I followed Edward's Volvo until we reached a huge house ( If you're a twilight fan you know what the Cullen's house looks like,) I walked in the door and saw a huge wood cross, it looks just like the one my father made. "Where did you get this?" I pointed to the cross.

"It belongs to our father, why?" Edward asked.

"It just looks like the one my father made when I was little." I said with a frown, I guess he saw me and he decided to change the subject.

"Our dad will be home in a few minutes, so make yourself at home." I nodded and sat down on the couch in the living room, and got lost in thought.

C Pov

I was sitting in my office when Alice called and said that we're having a guest over and to come home. On the way home I was thinking about my sister, how she used to run after and play with bugs, and when someone was being mean to me she would come over and scare them with a cockroach or something, once it was a frog. I miss her very much; no one knows about her, not even Esme. When I got home I saw a red Volkswagen Beetle with blacks spots, it looked like a big lady bug.

I walked inside and went into the living room and saw someone I thought I'd never see again, I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked at me in shock, then ran out the house, jumped into the Volkswagen and drove off before I can think. A few seconds later I got in my car and went after her, I can't lose her again.

A Pov

I just got off the phone with Carlisle when I get a vision.

Vision

Carlisle came in the door and walked in the living room, when he saw Hayley he went over to her, and tapped her shoulder, she looked up at him in shock, then ran out of the house, jumped into her car and drove off before Carlisle could think, after a few seconds he went after her.

End Vision

Who was Hayley to Carlisle? Why did Carlisle go after her?

H Pov

I was thinking about my brother when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I looked up and saw Carlisle; I looked at him in shock, before I could think I was running out the house getting in my car and driving home. I was almost home when I saw a car following me, I couldn't tell who it was so I started to drive faster, when I couldn't see him, I drove home and went inside, I broke down dry sobbing why did I do that? Well I guess after all these years, I was a little scared.

C Pov

I followed Hayley as long as I could till I couldn't see her , after I lost her I went home, everyone was wondering where I was, I didn't want to talk to anyone so I went to my office to think. I was in there for about an hour when I decided to try to find her. When I got down stairs I got bombarded with questions "how do you know her?" "Why did you go after her?" Everyone was confused especially Alice and Jasper. So I decided to tell them her story. We sat down on the couches where I told them her story.

"When I was human I had a sister, her name was Hayley Elizabeth Cullen, she was born in June 1646. In 1663 our father sent us on a vampire hunt, I was 23, she was 17. That night we got changed, I thought she died. I never thought I will see her again." Everything was quiet until Jasper broke the silence "So, what does this have to do with Hayley?" "She looks like my sister." Every one gasped, and looked at me in shock. "If she is my sister I have to find her."

"I understand honey and I think when I say this it's for all of us; can we help you find her?" Esme asked while the kids nod "Yes, you can help if you want, but does anyone know her new name?"

" I think it was Hayley E. Gonzales." right after Alice I was on the phone with Chief Swan searching for every Hayley Gonzales from here to Seattle. After an hour I got an address 1234 Hug Bug Dr. Forks, WA (I made up the Address). We all got in Edward's Volvo, Emmett's Jeep, and my Mercedes. When we drove up to the house I saw her look out the window and walk outside to see who was coming.

**How do you think she will take it ?**

Review if you want her to be imprinted on by a wolf, and tell me which one?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight the only thing I own is Hayley.

In the flashback there is no shape shifters yet, sorry

H Pov

Its been an hour since I got home after thirty minutes I started to clean my house and make some cookies for an old friend of mine, Sam Uley.  
Flash back  
I was living in Seattle when I decided to go for a run; I was exploring the forest when I heard a young boy call for help. I found him being attacked by a Vampire just across the La Push border. I ran over threw the vampire off the boy, tore it to pieces, and burnt it. After I was finished with the Vamp I walked over to the boy "Are you okay?" I asked him, he nodded and asked "Who, and what are you" "I'm a vampire and my name is Hayley, don't worry I won't hurt you. What is your name, how old are you, and do you want some cookies?" "My name is Sam Uley, I'm 10 years old, and how do I know you won't eat me?" I laughed "I only drink animals, so I think you're safe." "Ok and I will love some cookies, where do you live?" "Seattle, get on my back and I'll run you there." he got on my back and a few minutes later we were at my house. He got off my back and walked with me inside. He sat down at my table while I got my cookies. "I hope you like penut butter cookies Sam, it's my personal recipe." I said while giving him a few cookies. He bit into one and lit up like a Christmas tree "Wow! These are great. Can I take some home with me?" "Yes you can, take all you want, ill pack some up for you." I said while getting a big storage bin and putting some cookies in it " Don't eat too many, I don't want you to get sick, or ruin your dinner, that reminds me I better take you home before your parents start to worry" I said as he is finishing his cookies. "Ok, thank you for saving me and for the cookies. So if the vampire story's true are the shape shifter ones too? Will you come visit me soon?" "The shape shifters are true, and maybe I will visit but have to be moving on soon, but ill promise to come back if you promise not to tell anyone that I'm a vampire. I might even throw in a bunch of my cookies." "Ok, I promise." "We better get going, and one more thing, when you come of age to be wolves don't attack me." He nodded and we went outside. After a few minutes of running we made it to the tree line surrounding his home." Bye Sam, and remember your promise." I said while handing him the container "Thank you again Hayley and I won't forget." Sam said then he hugged me and ran to his house.  
End Flashback

I haven't seen him in a while, but I'm planning to go to LaPush soon maybe Saturday.  
After a few minutes and three batches of cookies I heard cars three cars coming up my driveway, I looked out my window and saw a jeep, Volvo, and a Mercedes. 'I wonder who that is' I thought to myself is I walk outside, I look at the cars as they park, I recognized the Volvo as Edward's. But why is the Cullens here then I thought' Carlisle' as I watched them get out of their cars. In the jeep were Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. In the Volvo were Edward and Bella. Then Carlisle and Esme came out of the Mercedes. I was staring at Carlisle when he came up to me and hugged me and I hugged him back. "I missed you Carlie." I said with a smile he backed up and looked at me in shock then snapped out of it " I missed you too Hale." "What happened? Why didn't you look for me" I asked/demanded "Because I thought you were dead. Are you making cookies Hale?" "Yes, why do you ask? "Maybe because you don't eat cookies," I fall on the ground laughing "You *ha ha* think*ha ha* there*ha ha*for me."I managed to get out between laughter. "Ok' there not for you, but who are they for?" Carlie asked "there for an old friend." 'That lives in LaPush' I added in my mind. Then Edward looked at me wide eyed.

**What will happen, will Edward tell Carlisle, how will he react?  
Review to vote on which wolf will imprint on Hayley.  
Thank you Haziebug**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight the only thing I own is Hayley. I guess this story is post New Moon, pre-Eclipse  
H Pov

it's been a few days since I reunited with my brother and the Cullens hardy let me out of there sight. The only time is when I'm hunting, and getting dressed. I wonder if Carlisle has Alice watching my every move in her visions. Maybe if I get everyone to go on a family hunting trip I can sneak away and get the cookies and make a break to the treaty line. I can't make a dissension till it's too late for them to stop me.

flashback "Hayley you can't go to LaPush." Carlisle stated "Why not?" I challenged " one: the wolves are back. Two: they will kill you. Three: We have a treaty." "What treaty?" "We can't bite a human, or cross the treaty line." "Ok where is the treaty line" "I'll show you" and he ran off on one direction and I quickly followed. After a few minutes of running he stopped by a small river. "Here is the line. Can you please promise me that you will not cross this line?" "I'm sorry but I can't, I made a promise a few years ago that I can't break." "Okay, if you want to cross the line you have to get promition from the wolves, if you want to talk to them just stand by our side of the line till the wolves come." " okay fine" after I said that, I found a small cave by the river that I can hide in

End Flashback

I walk into the Cullens house and ask everyone if they want to go on a hunting trip with me. Everyone except Edward said yes. He just went hunting and has a date with Bella tonight. After I got a bear and a mountain lion, I quickly run back to my house and grab a big bowl of cookies that I had packed and ran for my cave.

**Sorry for the wait. Review if you like the story or to vote on witch wolf that will imprint on Hayley. I have 1 vote for seth **

**Thank you Haziebug**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight the only thing I own is Hayley, and the other things you don't recognize

H Pov  
I waited in my cave for a few minutes when I heard a haul in the distance. I stayed perfectly still, and then I saw a big black wolf in the distance so I slowly exited my cave. When the wolf saw me I said "I need to get on the reservation," he ran into the woods and came back in human form" who are you and what do you want" "my name is Hayley, and I just want to see a friend of mine." "What is his or her name?" "Sam Uley," "my name is Sam Uley." "I made a promise to you and I came to for fill it." "Hayley, hmm I remember meeting a girl when I was ten, a girl named Hayley in the woods when I got attacked by a leech. That Hayley" "yes that was me, and I brought my cookies." I said while grabbing the bin "really?! do you want to come to my house to talk Hayley." "Sure but I might be doing all the talking. Because you will be shoving cookies in your mouth," I said with a laugh" ha-ha vary funny." "lead the way Sam" I said as I'm jumping over the river. After a few minutes of running we came up to a beautiful house (same house in the movie. I'm not that good at describing stuff) I quickly put some contacts in my eyes so they will look brown not topaz "Sam is that you?" I heard a voice call from inside. "yes Emily it's me, and I brought an old friend of mine," just then I saw a beautiful girl with three scars running down her face "hi I'm Emily" she said looking at me "I'm Hayley" "would you like something to drink?" "No thank you Emily I'm fine." "Okay. Sam the boys will be here soon what you want to eat today." "Subs will be good. Thanks Em." "would you like something too Hayley?" "no thank you Emily I just ate." well I wasn't lying I just hunted "so Hayley are you cookies still as good as I remember?" "I don't know. Why won't you try one and see?" I said handing him and Emily a cookie. he took a bite and said "Just like I remember them." i asked "How do you like them Emily? There my special recipe. Right Sam" "right, these taste better than the other batch." that's when I heard some boys laughing, then I saw him we locked eyes, I tried to but I couldn't look away. Who was he?

**Cliffy don't worry I will update soon, but I don't know how soon.  
Vote on which wolf that will imprint on Hayley. I need at least five new votes or review before I update  
Thank you Haziebug**


	6. Auther Notes

**If you want to vote for an imprint i have a poll open on my**

**profile.**

**thank you Haziebug**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight the only thing I own is Hayley, and the other things you don't recognize.  
Seth Pov

Me embry Jacob and Quail where walking to Sam's house for dinner when embry asked "Why did the wolf cross the road?'' "I don't now embry. Why did the wolf cross the road?" "To prove to the possum that it could be done!" with that we all burst out laughing just as we got to Sam's house. When I walk in the house I lock eyes with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Who was she?

H Pov (I'm not going to do that many other Povs sorry)

I stare it the man until one of the other boys smacked him in the back of the head." Hayley this is Seth, Embry, Jacob, and Quil. Guys this is Hayley," just when he said that, my contacts dissolved leaving my topaz eyes. Emily gasped and the all the boys except Sam growled " what are you doing here leech?" the one named Jacob growled "I came to keep a promise I made." I said calmly, because Sam won't let them hurt me. "Everyone calm down, I trust her with my life." "Sam she's a leech how can you trust her." "Because she saved my life." everyone was in shock"I think I should leave." I said while getting up to leave " enjoy the cookies Sam, bye" and I ran back to my cave to think but every time I try to think of something I think of Seth so I gave up and went to hunt some more for a cover up.

When I got home I was bombarded with questions 'where you' 'why did you disappear' 'why are you so happy' the last one caught me off grad so I suggested something"can we play truth or dare?" "no Hayley no truth or dare," why not Carlie?" because pastime you made me put three slugs on my face." I put on my best puppy dog face "please Carlie I'll be good." "Ok fine" I started to jump up and down "time for truth or dare Cullen style."

**Don't worry I will update soon, but I don't know how soon. Thank you Haziebug**


	8. Chapter 7

don't own twilight, forks, La Push, the pack or the Cullen's.

Sam Pov

Hayley just ran out and I look at the pack every one except me and Seth where in shock, I was mad and Seth looked confused, I wonder why. "Sam how do you know that leech?" Jake asked "like I said before she saved my life. When I was ten years old I went for a walk in the forest and got lost. After about an hour I found a man with black eyes. He looked at me with an evil smile and attacked. Out of nowhere there was a girl she grabbed the mad and pulled of his limbs on by one till he was dead and set him on fire. She brought me to her house and gave me some cookies, and told me some stories about her life. She promised that she will visit me and bring some cookies, and I promised that I'll keep her secrete and to not attack her when I became a wolf. Today she came to visit and now she most likely hates Me." everyone is in shock by the time I finished the stor/rant.

Seth has an odd smile on his face, then it downed on me "Seth did you imprint on someone?" I asked" Yes, I imprinted." he answered "Who is the lucky lady" "Hayley," "WHAT" Jacob Embry and Quil yelled "About time, any one against the relationship." I asked everyone thought for a minute and said "No" "ok good, we need to get to know her. She gave me her number before you guys came in. So Seth you call her and see if she'll come to the campfire Saturday night." I handed him the number "but call her tomorrow after school." "Yes Sam. What is for dinner Emily?" Emily just laughed "Sam said subs so two foot long subs, chips, and the cookies Hayley made for us. Everything will be done in a minute," "great!" this is going to be a long week

**Thank you for your Reviews everyone and we hope you like our story. **

**If you have any ideas Review, I will update as soon as i can.**

**Haziebug and JustcallmeRiley **

This message is too wide to fit your screen. Show full message

New subfolder

Rename

Delete

Mark all as read

Empty folder

Reply

Reply all

Forward

Mark as read

Mark as unread

Delete

Junk

Not junk

Move

View message source

Send email

Find email

Move all from...

Delete all from...

Schedule cleanup

Rename

Delete

Color code view

Mark all as read

Empty view

Inbox

Calendar

Contacts

Send email

Documents

Photos

Recent docs

Shared

Groups

Photos of you

New Word document

New Excel workbook

New PowerPoint presentation

New OneNote notebook

Home

Autos

Games

Money

Movies

Music

News

Sports

Weather

Contacts

Profile

Add friends


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi all, sorry for not updating but I had school, and I went on vacation, and then I got sick so it's been a while. Again sorry for not updating.**

**I don't know if this is cannon or not sorry**

Hpov

I was walking around the school thinking about the game last night

Flashback

Jasper had a smile on his face " Bella truth or dare" we all look at her a little surprised when she said "Dare," jasper looks like he was thinking "I dare you to ask Mike Newton out on a date Monday.'' he said smirking. We all look at Bella and Edward to see their faces Edward was growling and Bella looked sick. I thought for a minute ":) if you can back out of one truth and one dare each, but if you back out more than once you have to go to school dressed like a clown for a full day." I say to every one Bella and Edward took relieved."Okay then I back out of the dare." Bella said (an: I keep forgetting she was here) Emmett pouts. Bella looks at Hayley " Hayley truth or dare." I look at her straight in the eye and say "Dare," she smirks evilly and said" I dare you to have Alice give you a makeover," she stops for a second thinking then continued" then jump into the nearest lake." Alice looks at her me horror and everyone else looks like they will break out into laughter. Alice thinks about it and shrugs. I sigh "lead the way Alice,'' I follow her to her room and sit down after a about five minutes she was done and I was all pampered up in makeup 'shudder' Edward picks up Bella and Emmett grabs the camera and we run to the lake. When they went looking I climb up a tree. Alice gets a vision and giggles and they all relies I'm not with them "Hayley, are you trying to get out of the dare" Emmet yells. I giggle and yell "CANON BALL" and jump out of the tree and into the middle of the lake and stay under the water. I wipe off all the make-up (cough*evil*cough) and walk out.

We all sit back down in the living room for the one last dare before Bella goes home (pretend she was let off grounding tonight)

I smile like a mad woman and Edward looks like he might pass out from silent laughter. I looks at Emmett an smiles even more "Emmett truth or dare" he looks at me and says "dare" " ok Emmett I dare you to take this squirrel in to school tomorrow and chase it around trying to shoot it with a paint ball gun." she says with an evil grin and holding up a caged squirrel. But Emmett didn't know that the sqwerrl was trained to find Mike newton and attach to his face. Alice looks into the future and starts laughing her head off, after she finishes she looks at me and nods.

END Flashback

I hear screaming as I pass one of the classes (I have free period) and I hear Emmett yell "come back here you evil swirl" and I hear girly/boys scream and start laughing and pull out my _I_ Phone and record the door. Next think I see is Mike running out of the class room with a squirrel attached to his face and Emmett chasing him with a paint ball gun.

The lunch bell ring and everyone is in the cafeteria except mike and Emmett. I smile evilly and hear another scream and someone yell "SAY STILL NEWTON I ALMOSE HAD IT.'' everyone is looking around wandering what is going on when mike runs through the doors with the squirrel on his face and Emmett following behind him with the paint ball gun. Emmett yells at every one "Get that squirrel.'' surprisingly Edward pulls out a paintball gun and shoots at mike too. When it's no longer funny I whistle and the squirrel runs outside to wait for further orders. I look at the others and jaspers on the floor clutching his tummy, Bella trying not to fall of her chair from laughing, Alice ad rose is leaning on each other also trying not to fall of his chair.

The rest of the day was uneventful till I got a phone call

**Please comment or review and you will get an online hug.**

**Thank you to my sister for the whole squirrel idea **

**Haziebug**


End file.
